


Gift Wrapping

by mysecretstory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Clintasha - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretstory/pseuds/mysecretstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are in charge of wrapping up all the christmas presentents, and obviously fluff and cuteness follows..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erensbyotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erensbyotch/gifts), [IJustReallyLikeFluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/gifts).



> This is a part of a christmas challenge with erensbyotch, IJustReallyLikeFluff and Celinda who's on her way to an account here! We we're given prompts to finish by christmas eve and here is my contribution; Gift Wrapping!

The day after Halloween, when the decorations had all been taken down much to Tony’s dismay, the tower slowly started it’s new transformation. Pepper actually had to steal the suit and start the dismantling-job herself, while he ran around yelling for Jarvis to make her stop. The compromise that ended up being the solution was signed by Pepper and hung on the kitchen door.  
-Tony is entitled to as much of the candy as he wants.  
-Nobody touches the pumpkin on Tony’s landing platform.  
Sam liked to see how close he could get before Jarvis alarm went off. 

And then there was Steve. He could barely contain himself from drowning everything and everyone with glitter before december even came by. In the end nobody could help being drawn into the storm of joy that was Captain America, hence the most extraordinaire holiday in a long long time. Tony took care of the lights and spread them all around the outside. “It actually all runs on clean energy, Stark Industries happen to be world leading in the field.” you could hear him say to all reporters and tourists who came by. Thor brought trees from Asgard the size of a small house, along with a piece of some sort of magical pig. When anyone asked he just winked and smiled before humming jingle ‘bells’ in a language nobody understood, casually strolling away. Bruce was happy in the kitchen, cooking the food with Phil on one side and Maria and Wanda on the other, while Pietro was running by catching pieces to taste. Obviously no one could really stop him, so Bruce’s supposedly ‘calm corner’ was usually filled with yelling and pieces of food or cutlery being telekinetically thrown into the living room after the boy. Clint and Nat had spent several days on the numerous Asgardian trees, Clint more often than not doing it from the top of the tree. 

Other people came and went as they wished. Fury came by for some eggtoddy, and “the other science team” as Tony and Bruce liked to call them, came with a bunch of flowers. Or Jane did, Erik and Darcy just did their best to trap Clint and Nat under a mistletoe. 

And then there was Steve, in charge of the presents, although he liked to poke his nose in all the places. They had agreed on wrapping up several bags of presents for the cities’ homeless families, because if the Avengers combined had a lot of money, they had even more compassion. In a burst of fame Bruce suggested they’d all sign the gifts, approved by Tony and Thor right away. Naturally Steve also dragged Buck into the project, and that was how the two found themselves lying on the floor, wrapped up in string, with Rudolf the reindeer-stickers all over their bodies. 

It had started out innocently enough, Steve wrapping his packages on the dining room table. With an artist’s eye he picked out paper and ribbons, tied them up beautifully with various bows and swirls of string. His sack filled up at a steady pace, as he sang along to christmas songs on the radio. Bucky, on the other hand, had never been much for the fine arts, and struggled helplessly beside his friend. The paper wrinkled and ripped, the corners buckled out, and he cut himself one the tape holder. His bows hang down and the ribbon didn’t curl. 

 

How the hell did he do that? He thought as Steve swiftly dragged his scissors along the red string, making it bounce in perfect locks. By the time Steve actually took a look at his friends work, he couldn’t help a laugh at the look on Bucky’s face.  
“You may be the all-mighty Captain America to the rest of the world, but to me you’re still tiny and scrawny, and if you say what I know you’re dying to say I will not show mercy.”  
That was it, Steve was definitely laughing now. Steve raised his hands, “I won’t say anything”, he said with a smirk.  
“Here, let me fix this up”, he grabbed the knitted shirt covered in paper. He did the scissors thing. Damn if he didn’t look good in that navy blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair grown out a little longer..  
“Think you got it?” Steve turned to Bucky with a kind smile.  
“Sure!” Not at all actually. But he smiled back because it didn’t really matter. Bucky pointed towards Steves bellybottom, “I think you got something on your shirt”. Steve looked down as expected and started to drag his shirt back and forth. Bucky grabbed a sticker from the table and slapped it on Steve’s cheek, who immediately looked up and put his hand to it. A slow grin was spreading on Bucky’s face, “Think you got it?”.  
The smirk was the only warning Bucky got before he had a sparkling star glued on his forehead, and then silver string tied up around his still human arm. ‘Well well, two can play this game’ Bucky thought, and pressed Steve up against the table, faces only inches apart. 

This took Steve by such surprise Bucky managed to tie a ribbon around the dumbstruck man’s head before any resistance was made. The following fight with glitter and glue, stickers and stars, lead to both of them rolling around on the floor, both trying to get the upper hand. Bucky’s tanktop had slipped askew, revealing most of his upper body. He used this very well to his advantage, when Steve let his eyes slip Bucky added yet another “Love from”-sticker on the Captain. 

And that was how the others found them, having heard the sounds of struggle they’d all come running down the hall to rescue their friends. After an incident involving one of Natasha’s Kalashnikovs and Pepper’s favourite vase the previous month, the only weapons allowed past the hallway was the suits, the shield and the hammer. And that was why anyone without superpowers held on to something modestly dangerous, although Nat looked pretty damn terrifying grasping to kitchen knives.

Steve and Bucky froze in the middle of a roll-over, both of them holding onto a santa-hat, trying to force it onto the other’s head. Looking at each other, the Avengers and then each other again, eventually they burst out laughing again.  
“So, they’re not dying?” Bruce was asking timidly from the back of the crowd, standing on his toes to look around Thor’s shoulder.  
“I haven’t decided yet” Nat said calmly. Bruce and Thor looked like they couldn’t decide if she was actually serious, until she turned and gave them the famous wicked smirk. 

As Maria and Phil turned to go back to the Turkey, Darcy elbowed Nat in the ribs, discreetly handing her the mistletoe and trying to look innocent. Sharing a meaningful look with her partner, who couldn’t keep the grin off, Nat went to stand right over the two men on the floor.  
“Slackers”.  
Steve finally drew away from Bucky, hands in the air in surrender.  
“Not my fault, Buck’s terrible at this” he said a little too fondly.  
“Mhmm” Nat said, waving the mistletoe a little. Steve finally got the point, and immediately turned red in the face. Bucky smiled a little, and mumbled something about it being christmas after all, before slowly leaning over to Steve. 

Let’s just say the rest of the night no one bothered to look for a mistletoe anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Since my usual proofreader was a part of this I had to do it myself which might result in some minor grammar mistakes.. Also this is my VERY FIRST fic posted on this site, or any site ever, so I'm not gonna ask you to be gentle but please, be a little gentle..  
> Merry Christmas everyone xoxo  
> Also I own nothing!


End file.
